In general, this invention relates to fixtures that are adapted to be attachable to surfaces for retaining or storing objects. In particular, this invention relates to fixtures that are attachable to surfaces to make use of otherwise unusable space for retaining or storing, and protecting objects. More particularly, this invention relates to fixtures that are attachable to movable surfaces for retaining or storing, and protecting objects.
Dwellings often have limited spaces for storage. For example, objects are often stored in garages, on the floor and ceilings or against the walls, and take up valuable spaces. Objects stored in such a way are difficult to locate and are often damaged. In addition, the space becomes cluttered. Therefore, there is a need to provide means that make maximal use of limited space. The present invention provides means, and creates additional capabilities from otherwise unusable space, for retaining or storing, and protecting equipment from damage in an innovative way. The present invention also provides means for easily locating and accessing stored objects in limited space. For example, such equipment may be fishing rods, garden tools, skis, or other elongated equipment that are delicate and easily damaged.